Sex Appeal Ronnie Steal
Sex Appeal Ronnie Steal was a former Superuniverse Top 10 character who was based off of the ridiculous backstage antics of wrestler Sex Appeal Ronnie (formerly Mikey) Steal in the backstage area during Dennis Coralluzzo's shows in late 1999 in New Jersey. Origin: Sex Appeal was first mentioned in Episode 9 by TGBL in a discussion with Bix about the backstage workings of Dennis Coralluzzo promoted NWA New Jersey shows in 1999. During one particular show that Dennis ran, a trainer was there with some students who followed proper ettiquite such as shaking hands to everyone in the locker room except for one, who would cut promos after walking up to everyone he met in the locker room, which turned out to be Sex Appeal. He kept showing up to the shows, so the promoters decide to put him in a Battle Royal after insulting Jim Kettner backstage (who was ribbing Sex Appeal by working him, yelling at him after calling Kettner cross-eyed in a promo). After entering the battle royal, he was shot on by a majority of the participants with stiff chops and head kicks, and upon getting eliminated, he keeps working his gimmick all the way to - and into - the locker room, by cutting promos on everyone he sees. One example is going up to Ryan Shamrock and Nicole Bass and calling them "his Ho Train" on camera. The following week, Sex Appeal returns, trying to demonstrate his new finishing move, "the Handjob" in another Battle Royale. After failing to properly execute the move, a majority of the wrestlers decide to turn on him again, and shoot on him with stiff chops and kicks - TGBL and Marc Coralluzzo decide to hastily enter the match under masks, and get in on the action as well. In a surprising twist, it was eventually revealed by Donnie B - Dennis Coralluzzo's right hand man - on Episode 17 that upon chatting with him, he found out that Sex Appeal was actually a higher-up executive for Comcast Cable in southern New Jersey, which had shocked TGBL since he was around him as well during the infamous time period of cutting promos in the back. Donnie B ends up describing that Sex Appeal - whose real name was Bob - ended up cutting a deal with him for free airtime around New Jersey to air Donnie B's wrestling show on Comcast: the catch was that nobody could know about his position, especially due to some strained relationships with famous hanger-on Gino Moore. After shock and bewilderment befell TGBL and Bix, Donnie B ended up saying that Bob was actually a cool guy - "a clown, but he was harmless." Facts / Miscellaneous First appearance in the Superuniverse Top 10: Episode 20 (#8) Last appearance in the Superuniverse Top 10: Episode 21 (#10) Total appearances: 2 (Episodes 20-21) * RETIRED - Sex Appeal Ronnie Steal was voted out of the Superuniverse Top 10 after losing a Loser Leaves Town Battle Royale following the culmination of Episode 44. Links / Media Category:Top Ten